The New Orange
by Taipan Kiryu
Summary: G1. Skywarp decides two things: he wants to spend some quality time with female Autobots and he's had enough of Thundercracker having all the fun. Sequel to my fic 'Interfacing has no enemies'.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everybody. Some of you may remember a short fic of mine called 'Interfacing has no enemies', in which Thundercracker gets some Autobot female action. _

_I received some requests to write a sequel, which I always had all the intention to do, but the proper story just didn't pop out. Then, yesterday and out of nowhere, the inspiration came and here you have the result. The story you are about to read it's a direct sequel to 'Interfacing…', so if you haven't read it I recommend you to do it._

_This story will feature mecha-erotic material, so if you feel offended by this sort of fics you should stop reading. If not, please come into the dimmed lights and enjoy the fun. As in the previous story, I will take some liberties with the Autobot girls, so please don't mind if you find them very out of character. For the sake of the story, and the pleasures involved, it had to be this way._

_And least but not last, I want to thank my beta reader iratepirate for her editing services and for her wicked soul._

_Enjoy, people!_

_

* * *

_

**The New Orange**

**Written by Taipan Kiryu**

**Chapter 1**

It took Skywarp a quick glance at his reflection on the mirror to realize that blue had nothing to do against black. A second view and he had to admit that Thundercracker was a very attractive mech, but not as much as he was. A blue and light grey paintjob looked much better on his frame, no question about it. He definitely made them the new orange, as humans said.

He had painted himself in Thundercracker's colours before, once to claim his friend's energon rations and another time to replace him during a guard shift, but the current situation far surpassed whatever meaningless emotions he had had on those occasions in which he had travestied himself.

Skywarp wanted some.

And he would get it.

* * *

Skywarp arrived at the Space Bridge without a single jump into spatial warps. Having to repress his teleportation instincts had been quite a torture, but in order to personify his wingmate he had to temporarily renounce everything that could reveal his real identity.

Not teleporting wasn't enough, of course, so he smirked wickedly when he saw Dirge and Thrust on guard outside the Space Bridge. Good. The time for testing his disguise with two real slaggers had arrived.

He transformed into his bipedal mode and landed right before the two Coneheads, who addressed him nonchalantly.

"What are you doing here, Thundercracker?" Dirge asked with boredom. "You're not scheduled for guard duty tonight."

"Although if you want to replace us, you're welcome to do it. Things are pretty dead around here tonight," Thrust said.

Skywarp's natural response of _'More dead than your processor?' _stopped in the middle of his vocalizer. He was Thundercracker now, he had to remember that, and Thundercracker would never talk like that to the Coneheads unless being provoked. Thundercracker was calm, and boring, and an annoying screwhead sometimes… and thus, Skywarp had to behave.

"I have to go to Cybertron," he said, satisfied by the result of the alterations he had made to his vocalizer. His voice sounded exactly as Thundercracker's. "Open the doors."

Dirge looked at him suspiciously. "What's your business on Cybertron?"

"It's private."

"Well, where's your authorization?" Thrust scowled.

The classic _'This is my authorization' _line followed by his two arm-mounted cannons aiming at the Conehead's faces also had to be repressed, much to Skywarp's frustration. Thundercracker would have never done that.

But then again, what would his accursed friend do in a situation like that?

"Uh… I don't have one. I kind of have… personal business to attend."

Dirge raised an optic brow. "Personal business… involving pleasure houses or high grade perhaps?"

Danger! Thundercracker didn't lose himself to those sort of activities. He may have been fragging the Autobot females for a while now, but all in all he was a decent mech.

And a decent mech had to answer. "No! Of course not… It's quite the opposite, actually. I'm in this… anti high grade group."

Dirge frowned. _"Anti high grade group?"_

Thrust laughed and slapped Dirge on the shoulder. "Oh, I know! Like those groups humans create to get rid of their addictions."

"Sounds stupid," Dirge said. "Besides, it's not like you actually have a problem, Thundercracker. Just one drop of high grade and you're scrapheap material."

Skywarp had to make an effort not to laugh. That was nothing but the pure truth. Thundercracker had never managed to hold his high grade.

"That's because I'm an addict in recovery… but that's none of your business! Open that Space Bridge and shut yer trap holes!"

Perhaps that had been too much, but Skywarp knew better than anyone else that there was a limit to Thundercracker's patience, and hopefully Dirge and Thrust would see his outburst that way.

To his surprise and satisfaction, both Coneheads shrugged their shoulders and let him in, laughing at his back and calling him insulting names, but that was nothing that bothered Skywarp.

As the layers of time and space engulfed him, Skywarp smirked, delighting himself in anticipation of all the overloads that were waiting for him.

* * *

Problem number one made itself more than clear the moment he transformed and started to fly in Cybertronian skies. Skywarp wondered why he hadn't thought about it before, but just how the slag was he going to find the female Autobots if he didn't know where their secret base was located. That kind of classified information was something a Decepticon wouldn't know, with the obvious exception of Thundercracker of course.

But a simple obstacle like that wasn't going to keep him away from locking sparks with the girlfriends of the elite Autobots themselves, no way. Blindly trusting in own luck had worked so many times in the past that there was no reason to believe it wouldn't happen this time, so he kept flying towards the area in which the femmes had been spotted more frequently. He didn't know if Thundercracker and the girls had some sort of secret code or a special place in which they met, but once again he hoped that by one of those wonders of fate, the doors to pleasure would open to him.

And the wonders of fate would keep happening for him, as static snapping in his comm link proved.

"_Go to these coordinates. The back door is open."_

Oooh and how open it would be… Skywarp thought to himself, his thrusters humming lecherously. He carefully recorded the coordinates in his memory banks, afraid that his own arousal would make him forget them. It wouldn't have been the first time in which his lust messed with his processor.

After some minutes of flying over a half-devastated Polyhex, he found the doors of paradise, carefully hidden beneath a crumbled building. The hallways inside seemed eternal, but finally he found a slim and well curved figure waiting for him at the end of a corridor.

Skywarp stopped, not knowing how to react. One thing he was sure of was that Thundercracker wouldn't just jump on that femme and frag her on the floor as he was tempted to do. His best friend had always been a follower of silly habits such as being gentle with the femmes, so Skywarp would have to comply for once.

"Greetings," he said, showing a respectful reverence to the female. It was Moonracer, as much as the dimmed lights allowed him to see. Skywarp licked his lip components slightly. Not a bad specimen to start…

She seemed slightly surprised to see him, although not upset. "Thundercracker… I didn't expect to see you so soon."

Skywarp smirked. "I, on the other hand, couldn't wait to see you again. These cycles without your company have been a living hell."

_Yeah, that's it! Gentle fraggers like TC talk like that… sort of._

Moonracer frowned but smiled. "Really? That's a very nice thing of you to say, especially considering you were here just yesterday."

_Oh, frag… _"Ah, yes… but still, one cycle without you and your friends is unbearable enough."

Skywarp cursed himself. He was so stupid, blowing his cover so early… Whether Moonracer had discovered him or not, that was something he would find out the moment laser beams started to scorch his frame.

But the only thing that Moonracer shot him was _that _look, the one Skywarp could identify as bare lust.

"I see…" she said softly. "Well, in that case… I have to say that your presence is always a treat in this base, Thundercracker."

Relief mixed with lust, Skywarp understood those words as his cue to give the hot things a start. He advanced toward Moonracer until her energy field started to harmonize with his. A careful but not shy arm raised itself and embraced the Autobot by the waist.

"Then I'll make sure to treat you more often," he hissed into Moonracer's audio receptors as he started to kiss her on the neck.

She giggled, putting her arms on his back and letting one of her fingers play with one of his wing joints. "A little aroused this time, aren't you Thundercracker? We really unleashed the beast in you…"

"You don't know how much…" he moaned as he continued kissing that delicious green neck. It was much more than lust, Skywarp realized. It was the flavour of the forbidden. Primus… he was about to interface with an Autobot femme and he loved it!

Moonracer stepped back and he followed. He allowed her to guide him into an adjacent room, his lip components never leaving her neck.

_Great, now she'll take me to her chambers… where she will be blessed with my big piece! I have to find a way to rub this right into Powerglide's face…_

He didn't find anything resembling any regular personal quarters, though. There wasn't even a recharge berth in the room, only scattered objects he knew too well.

_Ooooh slag… yes, this was what I was talking about! Oh TC, no wonder why you kept this harem of yours a secret all this time…_

Moonracer pushed him away and stepped back slowly, as if she were frightened. But there was no fear in her optics, only desire. Skywarp had to control himself to avoid an early overload.

But his arousal only changed to increase when he saw what Moonracer picked up from a nearby table.

"Chain me," she said. "Now we will play the big bad Decepticon and his poor Autobot prisoner."

Skywarp's trembling hands seized the handcuffs and secured them around Moonracer's wrists, softly shoving her face-first against the wall in the process. The Autobot seemed to like that gesture because she moaned in return.

"Please, Thundercracker… please don't kill me. I… I told you everything I know… please let me go..."

Oh frag… he loved that game. He definitely _loved _that game. TC was such a perverted fragger if he complied to that.

"Let you go?" he said, securing the Autobot against the wall and drawing his face to her helmet. "Now why would I do that? You're my prisoner. You are mine to do as I please."

"N-no… you said you'd let me go…"

Skywarp chuckled. "My dear Autobot… you should know better than to trust in a Decepticon." He actually meant every word he said.

One of his hands started to caress the femme's nape, as the other one sneaked between her legs and spread them. Her core temperature increased drastically, showing just how much she was enjoying the game.

_And I'm barely starting, beautiful…_

"Now you will be a good femme and I may let you leave with your spark functioning, although not untouched." _Heh, what a line! You are good Skywarp, you are SO good._

"P-please… please don't do this…"

Skywarp couldn't hold it anymore, his intimacy eager to enter that trembling frame. Frag, that Autobot was so hot… and such a pervert, just as he liked his interfacing partners to be.

His hands targeted her chest plates. Lecherous fingers found green and white polished metal and started to rub Moonracer's Autobot insignia obscenely. _Oh yeah… this is what sins are made of._

"Do you want me inside of you, Autobot slut?"

Now that was something that TC wouldn't have said – at least, that's what he thought – but Moonracer didn't seem to mind. The little domination routine was evidently arousing her. Besides, whatever he said or did was supposed to be part of the game.

"Nnno… please let me go…" the Autobot purred, her energy betraying her words.

Skywarp smirked and turned Moonracer around, forcing her to face him. "You little Autobot femmes are good only for one thing. Let's see if you're worthy of your fame."

With that, he opened his chest plates and exposed his red-hot spark chamber. Twisted and hard in anticipation, his interface wire showed just how big his desire was. Moonracer's optics brightened at the sight of the most intimate part of his body.

"You like it, don't you Autobot? Well, it's your lucky day…"

He grabbed her head and pulled it toward his chest with perhaps a little too roughly, but the Autobot didn't need further convincing because she submerged her face into his bare intimacy and started to show him just how marvelous her lip components were.

Skywarp moaned loudly, once again repressing an early overload. _Oh frag, oh Pit spawned frag… It's happening, it's SO happening… If I had known before how easy these Autobot sluts were…_

But Skywarp stopped regretting past mistakes. Now that he had discovered the unlimited fountain of pleasure, he wasn't willing to let it go, as his passionate moans proved.

The weight of a frame attaching to his back turned his current moan into a growl. But he didn't have time to get surprised, as two sleek arms reached his hips and a mouth grazed his helm.

"How rude of you to come unannounced…" Chromia's voice said. "You just can't get enough of being punished, can you Decepticon scum?"

And then, she bit him on the neck. Skywarp's moan reached new decibels as he felt the mouth components of both Autobots working on his body. That was too much… Primus definitely loved him to grant him such pleasure.

Chromia grasped the tip of his wings and squeezed them hard. Pain was something that could turn so easily into pleasure, or that's what Skywarp realized as his frame was trapped between those two goddesses. _Please, please… if I'm recharging don't you ever allow me to wake up!_

Next thing he knew was that he wasn't leaning on Moonracer's frame anymore. Chromia had dragged him backwards and was claiming his masculinity for herself.

"Aaaggh," he groaned when Chromia roughly seized his interface cable. He had no idea that the female Autobot Second in Command was into roughness. He wondered if she behaved like that with poor ole Ironhide…

But Chromia didn't allow him to keep thinking. She squeezed his intimacy as hard as she could, forcing him to his knees. "You're such a bad Decepticreep, Thundercracker, so bad indeed… What do I have to do to make you learn your place?"

"Aaah, just… just keep doing that…" he mumbled.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you," Chromia said, continuing her delicious torture.

"D-don't stop—"

His words were interrupted by a rather rude kick to his face. Among the pain, he could recognize Moonracer's foot, her strength not minimized by having her arms chained at her back.

Skywarp licked the thin stream of vital fluid that started to come from his lower lip component.

Moonracer kneeled before him. "Ah, poor Thundercracker… did I hurt you? Please allow me to repair the damage."

She hadn't finished speaking when her mouth was already attached to Skywarp's, her soft but possessive lips sucking the injury on his lower lip. He lost himself to that unique kiss, intoxicating with the mixture of his flavour and hers together. He groaned inside her mouth, desperate to enter her and stay there for all fragging eternity.

He leaned over her and overwhelmed her with his superior weight. Moonracer allowed him to dominate her, biting his lips in an open invitation to whatever lust had prepared for them. The erect snake on his chest looked for her pleasure port, energy fields announcing the interface that was about to happen.

But it didn't. Mere mechano inches before reaching his pleasure, Skywarp was roughly pushed off. He fell on his back on the floor and when he tried to get up he was pinned by Chromia's foot.

She slowly shook her head. "How many times do I have to tell you, Thundercracker? Good things come only to those who know how to wait."

He stayed on the floor, agape and with his astonished optics fixated on the blue Autobot. Without detaching her gaze from him, Chromia reached Moonracer and liberated her from the handcuffs… with her dental plates. As Chromia bit the restraints on her friend, her hands started to sensually rub Moonracer's hips, sending Skywarp to the paradise – or was it the Pit? – of desire.

Green and blue intertwined, curved chest plates rubbing curved chest plates, delicate mouths interlocked… Skywarp was sure that he had died and became one with the Matrix. Seeing those two females interfacing right before his optics was by far the best thing his optics had ever witnessed. His interface cable seemed to agree, hard and heavy, almost pummeling his humming spark chamber.

He needed to frag those femmes… _immediately._

He tried to get up but he couldn't manage to do it, overwhelmed as he was by lust. So he dragged himself on his hands and knees, following the scent created by their unleashed passions. Moonracer and Chromia stopped kissing and allowed him into their intimate space, wrapping him with their bodies as spatial warps embraced him when he teleported.

He felt Chromia opening to him as Moonracer rubbed against his back. As much as he never despised an invitation like that, he crossed the threshold slowly, almost tenderly. He wanted to enjoy that moment, to make sure that every one of his cerebro-shells processed it and embedded it into his memory banks.

Chromia moaned and practically stabbed his shoulders with her fingers. She wanted him. The fragging Autobot wanted him and he wouldn't disappoint her.

But what followed definitely fitted his definition of disappointment. A gust of cold air, a door hissing open, a silhouette glaring at him with angry optics.

Skywarp turned to the entrance of the room, his arousal exposed, and found the strict glare of Elita One, shining with disapproval.

As little as he knew about the Autobot female leader, Skywarp was sure of one thing.

She was annoyed.

She was _very _annoyed.

_To be continued._

_

* * *

_

_I hope you liked this first chapter. There is another one cu… coming, lol. Let me know if you want me to continue ;o)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for taking a while to post the second chapter of this story! But here it is. Needless to say that it will contain a lot of mech-smut, but I guess that is expected ;o)_

_Many thanks to my dear friend iratepirate for her help with my grammar and her wicked support._

_And many thanks to all of you! Your reviews for the first chapter lightened my day._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

"I thought we had an agreement, Thundercracker, but I have to say that your stubbornness surprises me. Despite your presence being welcome here, I'm afraid you have abused the hospitality of this base."

_The only thing I want to abuse is your tail pipe, _Skywarp thought as his processor absorbed every curve and every joint of Elita One's frame. He leaned forward on his seat to have a better look at that delicate, pink and white body, also providing his chained wrists with some relief. He had allowed the female Autobot leader to handcuff him, thinking that she had kinky purposes in mind, but much to his surprise, he had been taken to some interrogation room to be… interrogated.

"What would happen if other Decepticons started to suspect your constant journeys to Cybertron? You said it yourself; your comrades in arms are not to be trusted."

_Oh yeah? Well, you can trust I'll frag you better than your Prime, that you can trust… As for other Decepticons getting suspicious… Gee, what would they do indeed? Use TC's colours to get to your pleasure port?_

Elita addressed him with a strict look and continued. "We have to be very careful. We cannot even consider the possibility of our… encounters being discovered. The consequences would be fatal."

_Yeah, what would ole Optimus do if he finds out? _There was one thing Skywarp was sure of, though. Thundercracker had to be such a stud if Elita One didn't have problems in cheating on the Prime himself. Therefore, Skywarp had to be even more of a stud.

"Heh, don't worry about that, sweetspark. Let's just enjoy the moment, shall we?" he said, addressing Elita with his best _'Suck my valve dry' _look.

For her indifferent reaction, he thought the effort had been useless. Of course, he had to remember he was dealing with the stoic and mature Elita One herself, not just with some cheap Autobot whore. Somehow, he had thought that exact same reason would make Elita the cheapest Autobot whore. Could he have been mistaken?

Definitely not, he thought, surprised and aroused when Elita approached him and put her right foot on the edge of his seat, right between his legs. _"Enjoy the moment… _You have a lot of nerve to talk to me like that, Thundercracker. I cannot forget, not even for a single nano klik, that you are a Decepticon, and that there's only one way to deal with your kind."

Her foot pressed roughly against his crotch and pushed backwards, sending him and his chair to the floor. His helm hit the metal beneath rather painfully, his optical sensors temporary distorted. When his vision became clear again, he saw Elita One towering him, her well shaped legs forming a shrine to his lust.

"Kiss me," she ordered.

He didn't need further instructions. Not without some difficulty because of the chair and his tied wrists, he turned to one side and started to apply his lip components to one of Elita's legs, his glossa flirting with the joints of her calf.

"Now tell me," she said, always indifferently, "who's the Master and who's the Slave."

Skywarp didn't hesitate. As much as he wanted to jump on that Autobot slut and show her who was boss, being in that position of submission was sending delicious torrents of arousal to his spark.

"You," he said laboriously, considering his mouth was busy with her lower leg. "You are my Mistress… I'm your Slave."

"Don't you _ever _forget that," she stated, retiring her foot and applying it strongly on Skywarp's face.

Normally, Skywarp wouldn't have enjoyed being kicked in the face plates, but the sudden domination Elita had over him was intoxicating. He didn't need further reassurance to accept he was her plaything. And she seemed to consider it that way too, as she put her foot on his shoulder and rolled him aside, getting rid of the chair between them.

"Get on your knees," she ordered curtly.

Doing so with his arms tied behind his back and his more-erect-than-ever interface cable screaming to be released was not an easy thing to do, but he managed to comply. He must have looked really pathetic because Elita stared at him with mockery.

"Put your head against the floor."

He obeyed again, wondering what that femme had in mind. Did she do that kind of thing with Optimus Prime too?

But he didn't have more time to think about the kinky habits of the two Autobot leaders, as his aft was impacted by a thin, yet sharp, thing.

"Ouch! What the—"

Another hit and Skywarp realized that Elita was lashing him with an energy whip.

"Did I grant you permission to speak, Slave?"

"Er… no, I was just—"

Another lash reminded him that he had to keep his vocalizer shut and his aft up. The game had officially started, although to call it a game was a complete understatement. He was completely under that Autobot's control. In a matter of a few kliks, he, a powerful and superior Decepticon, had been dragged to the lower part of the domination chain.

And he slaggin' _loved_ it.

"You filthy Decepticon scum, you are so unworthy of my attentions."

His aft being impacted by the strongest lash so far made Skywarp moan in both pain and pleasure. "C-completely… please don't spare me from your punishment, my Mistress…"

He winced when he was hit again, certain that he wouldn't be able to sit for an entire vorn, but it would be worth it. Slag, it was proving to be _so _worth it!

The sound of the whip cutting the air anticipated more pleasure, but the expected hit never arrived.

"Please… more…"

"Did you say something, Slave?"

"Y-yeah… Please punish me, my Mistress…. punish me harder!

The whip impacted him again, this time on his right wing, a serpent biting one of the most sensitive parts of his body. That made him roar in more pain than pleasure, but his arousal was not going to back down. "Aaaargh! Yes, that's it… More!"

Another hit and he was sure his wings had received serious damage.

"Do you want me to punish you further, junk piece? Is that what you are telling me, you filthy pervert?"

"Aaaggh, yes… I… I've been such a bad Decepticon… Please make me pay for it!"

For the next half dozen lashes, Skywarp didn't know whether to be surprised by how arousing pain was or how an apparently composed femme as Elita One could say such colorful number of vulgar words, each one denigrating him more, each one getting him harder…

And then, it stopped. Skywarp's aft had never been so sore, just as his intimate circuitry had never been so eager to get some. Very busy with such powerful sensations, he barely realized when the shackles around his wrists snapped open.

He raised his head and saw Elita One sitting on the chair she had previously kicked.

"Touch yourself."

He gaped, arousal and astonishment making their way through his systems.

Elita's optics narrowed. "Are you deaf, Slave? I told you to touch yourself! And you better give me a good show, or I'll send you directly to Garrus-9."

The image of the most infamous Autobot detention facility didn't decrease his arousal a bit. Playing with himself in the presence of the female Autobot leader… was that his fantasy come true or what?

Awkwardly, Skywarp opened his chest plates and showed proudly his ardent spark chamber. It was with a heat of satisfaction that he noticed how Elita's attention was completely focused on his soon-to-be-exposed mechhood.

And he wouldn't keep her waiting. His spark chamber opened, pushed forward by the arousal that he couldn't contain anymore. Elita One seemed to approve. It couldn't have been otherwise; Skywarp had pleased thousands of femmes and mechs with that piece of engineering he had inside his chest. No one, not even the female counterpart of Optimus Prime, could have ever been disappointed.

Skywarp got to his knees and put his hands in motion. He was an expert in the art of self-pleasure; ever since the Decepticons had arrived on Earth his interface activity had decreased considerably, so playing with himself had become a habit during all those lonely nights.

Like expert lovers, his fingers wrapped around his interface wire, starting to rub it and releasing small amounts of energy. That was a very simple procedure and one in which he never failed; pleasure, after all, had never been a stranger. He smirked with lecherous satisfaction when he could feel Elita's energy field responding to his self-inflicted pleasure.

He increased the intensity of his stimulation job, his mechhood responding to every touch. Skywarp had interfaced with many other Cybertronians indeed, but the one Transformer he fragged the best was himself.

And Elita One's energy continued to prove him right. He could swear that the Autobot whore was about to start touching herself any time now.

_Ah, you like it my Mistress… see if you like this!_

And then he was gone.

Having been created as a teleporter, spatial warps had no secrets for Skywarp. Even though he was frequently reminded that Vector Sigma certainly had been over energized to give him, of all mechs, the ability of teleporting, Skywarp was very proud of his unique skill. Perhaps he still failed many of his jumps, but he had found _other _ways to reach perfection.

He reappeared right beside Elita One, his thrusters activated and his very hard intimacy grazing the Autobot leader's face.

She startled in anticipated pleasure, but he didn't give her time to assess what was happening because he teleported again, reappearing in front of her and letting his masculinity flirt with her mouth. It was very curious that he could make a mess of his coordinates when he was involved in a battle or a practice, but when pleasure was the purpose, he _never _failed a spatial warp.

He was going to teleport again when Elita One seized him by the shoulders. They both vanished in an eruption of light and pleasure, their bodies intertwined as much as their desire. Skywarp was astonished. He had teleported other Cybertronians before, during rescue missions or to victimize them in one of his cruel pranks, but he had never done it with an interfacing partner. The danger was latent. Even if fleeting, all his cerebral activity was needed during those jumps, which meant that being aroused was definitely a very bad idea if he didn't want to reappear embedded into a wall, or worse, into his partner's frame.

But Skywarp disregarded the risk. It felt so, _so _good to have the body of Elita One wrapped around him inside his very own dominion… a pleasure worthy of the terminal shutdown. He decided to embrace his policy of delicious suicidal tendencies and kissed her, initiating a dance of glossas that she eagerly accepted.

His pleasure erupted like a volcano when she added her hands to the scene, looking for his open chest and taking control of his intimate circuitry. Skywarp moaned, still attached to her mouth components, as they both reappeared in the tangible world again. Skywarp didn't have the mental clarity to realize that they had appeared practically in the same place and with no missing limbs; he was too immersed in her kisses, his arousal so well attended by her hands…

He was about to overload when he felt Elita stepping away from him, sending him jolting backwards with a strong kick to his midsection. Skywarp fall on his aft, afterburners humming painfully, erect interfacing cable at the edge of short-circuiting…

"Why Thundercracker… I hadn't realized you were such a precocious flyboy," a voice said as one foot stepped on his chest, forcing him to lay flat on his back and mildly crushing his arousal. He moaned, not repressing his recent discoveries about pain and pleasure.

He didn't see Elita One above him, though. Another female Autobot had arrived to join the fun. Moonracer… Skywarp's processor was immediately filled with the memories of his recent encounter with the green Autobot.

Moonracer continued applying pressure to Skywarp's interface cable with her foot, making him moan in a mixture of ecstasy and pain. "I don't remember you being such an easy overloader… Now keep yourself together, flyboy, we are only starting."

With that, Moonracer released him and walked to Elita One. Skywarp watched agape as Moonracer positioned herself behind her leader and started to massage her shoulders. When she added her mouth components to the game, Skywarp was sure he couldn't hold his overload anymore.

He started to crawl towards the femmes, but Elita One contained him with a single gesture, tilting her head down afterwards and dimming her optics as Moonracer kissed her neck passionately.

Moonracer's hands lowered and started to rub her leader's chest plates. Skywarp's hands made a journey of their own, finding his interface cable and stroking it, anxiously waiting for the doors to paradise to open and receive him.

Elita was moaning before Moonracer opened her chest plates and loosened the restraints of her spark chamber. Both femmes seemed to have a lot of practice in those matters. Skywarp almost short-circuited imagining how much that base had seen during the past few million years.

Elita One's beauty was eclipsed as soon as her intimate circuitry was left uncovered. Delicate wiring twisted around Moonracer's fingers, shouting desire with a disordered symphony of sparkling energy. Skywarp found himself begging to touch that delicious pleasure port.

Violet, viscous fuel started to bathe Elita One's shoulders, the rivulets of energon sneaking playfully through her opened chest plates. It didn't matter from where and when Moonracer had gotten that energon cube; Elita staring at Skywarp and signaling him to approach made his entire life.

"Come… suck your Mistress dry."

Later, he couldn't remember if Elita had actually said that or he had just imagined it, but he dragged himself on his hands and knees toward that metal goddess and placed his hands on her legs, starting his intoxicating labor by cleaning her inner thighs of the playful energon that had already reached the bottom of the chair.

Glossa and processor became one, spark pumping in unbearable desire, optics dimmed and hands that moved beneath the femme's aft. Elita moaned in pleasure as her frame squirmed, totally surrendering to the attentions of her forbidden Slave. At that moment, neither of them would have been able to state their name, even less their alliance.

Once her inseam was free from vital fuel, Skywarp continued his exploration over her midsection, eagerly looking for her opened chest plates. He moaned when he felt Moonracer's hands taking hold of the tip of his wings and rubbing them sensually.

Paradise was finally found when his mouth was welcomed by Elita's intimate circuitry. He applied some pressure with his denta plates, her immediate moan proving how accurately he had found the frontier between pain and ecstasy.

He felt Moonracer kneeling behind him and embracing him by the chest, starting to do wonders with his exposed mechhood. He half sucked, half moaned into Elita's intimacy, his own pleasure mixing with hers in what he was sure was the best frag of his life.

And it was only going to get better. Moonracer firmly grabbed his shoulders and forced him to lie on his back, separating him from the delicious femininity of Elita One. He was about to complain when the object of his attentions straddled his waist, promises of unbearable pleasure immediately fulfilled when his Mistress ratified her dominion.

Moonracer immobilized his arms above his head and lowered her body, engulfing him in a passionate kiss that he hurried to reciprocate. At the same time, he felt Elita's energy field approaching his and the ultimate communion happened. Softness and tenderness sent to the Pit, his mechhood was allowed into her interfacing port in an intense exchange of energy and whatever both Transformers were able to exchange.

Having Moonracer attached to his mouth only made it better. Skywarp had interfaced with two femmes before, but never with such intensity. Limbs tangled, glossas dueling till death, intimate circuitry becoming one with the other… the moment came in which he didn't know which was his frame and which the femme's. He was living, by far, the best time of his life.

When the overload came, he couldn't have told if it was his, or Elita's, or Moonracer's… He just knew that a super nova exploded inside of him, taking him to a place in which only pleasure existed. The ultimate teleportation, the perfect overload…

"Oooh, did little Thundercracker have enough? What's wrong, TC? Are we too much for you, weakling?"

Skywarp activated his optics and forced his systems to reboot, eager to give those femmes a second round.

"On your hands and knees, flyboy, NOW," Elita ordered, already standing and staring at him scornfully.

He obeyed, trembling, his body still shaken by his tumultuous overload. But despite his immense release of energy, he could feel his arousing renewing. There was no place for peace and recovery with those femmes around. If Primus would have granted him a wish right there, he would have chosen to remain in that base forever as the personal slave of the entire Autobot female squad.

Moonracer mounted him, literally, getting comfortable on his back and spanking him. "You are familiar with horses, I take it?"

With his gyros rotating through places he didn't know he had, Skywarp forced himself to concentrate. _Horses, horses? _Slag, they were some kind of terrestrial creature… or at least that's what he thought. He had never cared to learn the basics about that filthy organic planet.

"Mmm, he's no horse," Elita said with contempt, or at least that's what she tried, squirming as she was due to her recent massive release of ecstasy. "A dog suits him better."

The Autobot leader opened the door and signaled him to follow. He wasn't sure what kind of kinky thing Elita had in mind now, but Moonracer ended his hesitation with another strong spank. His very sore aft was thankful.

The image of a Decepticon crawling with an Autobot ridding him would have been utterly humiliating in regular circumstances, but in unique circumstances that same humiliation turned into the ultimate pleasure. Skywarp followed his Mistress and did his best to be the ultimate steed for his rider.

After a very long corridor they reached another door.

There were some moments that defined the life of a mech. There were also the ones in which life and death were so entangled that it would be easy to take them for lovers.

But what happened nextsurpassed whatever significant moment Skywarp had had during his more than four million years of existence.

He didn't see the doors opening, he didn't notice how big the room was, even less the amount of kinky artifacts hanging from the walls, all intended to pleasure…

All he saw was a mirror with no frame. Himself, on his fours, an Autobot femme riding him… only that the one before him wasn't him…

Blue and gray paintjob, the aesthetic frame of an Elite Decepticon Seeker…

Any other Cybertronian would have said the forbidden name, the identity that Skywarp had stolen for some breems of pleasure, but Seekers could recognize each other no matter whose colours they were hiding under.

"S… Screamer?" Skywarp muttered, recognizing his Air Commander in that blue and grey Seeker that was on his fours, completely subdued by the Autobot Chromia.

"Skywarp, you idiot," _Thundercracker's_ voice deformed until it became the very familiar high pitch of Starscream. "What the slag are you—?"

"Silence!" Chromia ordered, lashing Starscream's aft and making him cry. "Did I or didn't I order you to shut the frag up unless you had something to moan about?"

"A… as you command, M-Mistress…" Starscream mumbled.

Despite the urgency of the situation, Skywarp couldn't help but laugh. Seeing his trine leader so humiliated was priceless. It didn't matter if he was going to end up slagged; just that image was worth being torn to pieces.

But the Autobot femmes had plans other than just reducing the phony Thundercrackers to smithereens.

"Now, Decepticreeps, you have already wasted a lot of our time pretending to be who you are _definitely _not," Elita one stated. "Compensation is in order."

_Compensation? _Hadn't he given that Autobot slut the overload of her life? Skywarp stared confused at Elita One, although he remained on his fours and with Moonracer riding him. "Uh… what do you mean?" he asked with his real voice. The time for masquerades was definitely over.

Elita smirked and looked at the other femmes. "I don't know about you, girls, but I have always wanted to see two Decepticon Seekers interfacing the slag out of each other."

"No fraggin' way!" Starscream cried, momentary struggling against his Mistress. "You Autobot whores have some serious glitches if you think I'm going to frag _him!"_

That gained him a strong kick to his chest plates – which were open, by the way, and by the looks of them, a massive overload had happened very recently. Starscream groaned in pain but, surprisingly, stopped whining. Skywarp increase his smirk wondering about the kind of kinky things Chromia had been doing with his Air Commander whilst Elita One and Moonracer took care of him.

"Go on, stud," Moonracer purred to his audio receptors, releasing him from his mount duties. "Give us a good show and you may be rewarded. Have you ever had three femmes sucking your lubrication valve at the same time?"

Skywarp didn't need further convincing. True, Starscream wasn't exactly a bot he was looking forward to fragging, but at least the slagger was very good looking – he had to be; they shared the same frame design after all. So he got to his feet and pounced at his soon to be interfacing partner, pinning him to the floor and straddling his midsection.

"D-don't! Get off me this instant, Skywarp! I… I'll court-martial you for this!" a terrified Starscream said, putting up a pathetic attempt of resistance.

Skywarp smirked. "Come on, Screamer, it will be like that time when we got wasted in the trenches in Altihex, remember?" That's all Skywarp said before fiercely kissing the struggling robot beneath him, his arousal finding new peaks as he felt the three female's sparks answering their lust in unison.

* * *

Thundercracker approved the scene being played on the monitor with a curt nod. Skywarp and Starscream interfacing like two petro-rabbits was going to be one hell of a blackmail opportunity.

"I feel kind of bad for your wingmates," the red femme beside him said as she caressed his cockpit with her fingers.

Thundercracker returned his attention to her. "Don't be. It serves them right."

Firestar moved to Thundercracker's front and embraced him by the neck. "I still don't understand how they found out about our little agreement."

The Decepticon hesitated a little. "I may have a couple of explanations for that…"

Firestar laughed. "Explanations are not necessary. I'm one who is thankful for your wingmate's intrusion, you know..."

Thundercracker smirked and sensually grabbed her chin. "Really? And why would that be?"

"Because that leaves you all to myself," she said with a glimmer of lust in her optics.

Thundercracker kissed her. Firestar eagerly attached to his mouth, her legs immediately embracing his waist when he grabbed her by the thighs and lifted her up.

He disengaged from the lip components lock for a moment as he reached the door. "How did you know about my evil twins from the beginning? As far as I know, it's very difficult for outsiders to tell one Seeker from another, and I have to admit those two geeks did a very good job mimicking my colour scheme and voice."

Firestar made a face and started to make her way over Thundercracker's chest plates. "You calling us outsiders is very offensive, TC… I'll see to punish you for that," she pouted. "Your buddies did an outstanding job indeed, but they could never have tricked us."

His tacit question was immediately answered when she released the restraints of his spark chamber and exposed his magnificent mechhood.

"You are considerably _bigger," _the femme purred.

Thundercracker smiled and kissed Firestar again, eager to show his favorite Autobot just how huge he was.

**The end**

**

* * *

**

_I actually have a couple of explanations about how Skywarp and Starscream found out about Thundercracker and the Autobot girls. I gave one hint in the latest chapter of my 'Till all are none' fic, in which the Seekers become a Gestalt team and they get into each other's minds, peeking at some of their most intimate secrets. Another hint was given in my fic 'La vida a Mach 3' (Life at Mach 3), which I posted in Spanish about a year ago. Lazy me haven't posted in English yet, but I promise that will be my next update. It just needs some grammar revising, so expect it in a few days. It's actually a series of one shots centered on Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker, but the first chapter explains how TC's secret was revealed._

_About TC's er… _intimate_ dimensions, I mentioned something about that in my 'Size does matter' fic. Firestar is a lucky, VERY lucky, femme…_

_Now, I may write Starscream's side of the story. Trust me when I say things got pretty hot between him and Chromia whilst Elita and Moonracer were taking care of Skywarp. Let me know if you are interested._

_Also let me know if you enjoyed this little story. I usually don't write smut –yeah, right! – but I enjoy to do it every once in a while ;o) In this particular case I decided to send the girls' personalities to the Pit, but well, I did it for the sake of the story. I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
